Navidad en el orfanato Cawthon FNAF
by amlc2102
Summary: Los chicos celebraran su primera navidad juntos en el orfanato Cawthon, que locuras les esperan...
1. Chapter 1

**Navidad en el orfanato Cawthon**

ESTE ES UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL DEDICADO A LOS SEGUIDORES DE MI FANFIC _**"LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO CAWTHON"**_ PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE LLEGUEN A ENCONTRAR EL FIC SIN HABER LEIDO LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL LES RECOMIENDO LA LEAN. ¡DISFRUTENLO!

Era un día tranquilo en el edificio Cawthon "era" hasta que llegaron las 10 de la mañana y los chicos se empezaron a levantar

Chica: preparare el desayuno, ayúdame Bonnie

Bonnie: ya voy Chica, tengo frio

Chica: pues ya lo sé, como no va a hacer frio si afuera está nevando y además Scott no ha reparado la calefacción

Mientras arriba…

Mangle va al dormitorio de los hombres y toca la puerta

Freddy: quién?

Mangle: soy Mangle

Foxy: que quieres pirata? Pásale

Mangle: -entra y ve a los chicos con las camas juntas y jugando turista mundial (monopoly o como lo conozcan el caso es que un juego así)- pero que hacen?

Freddy: que no ves, estamos jugando turista mundial, no queremos salir de la cama, hace mucho frio

Mangle: Vamos Foxy vamos a jugar en la nieve

Foxy: más tarde, tengo frio además no hemos desayunado, al menos deja que preparen el desayuno

Chica: -gritando- ya está el desayuno!

Todos: ay no!

Mangle: vamos levántense no sean flojos

Springtrap: hace mucho frio

Todos se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar

Freddy: bueno ya que estamos todos aquí debemos comenzar a prepararnos para la navidad

Toy chica: genial, nosotros nunca hemos celebrado la navidad, en Woodstrom (el orfanato donde estaban antes los toy) no la festejábamos

Chica: pero Scott si la celebra con nosotros, será su primera navidad.

Bonnie: yo cantare los villancicos al estilo rockero

Chica: ya vas a empezar!

Freddy: bien, hay que hablar con Scott para saber qué haremos para celebrar

Golden: yo tampoco recuerdo mucho como celebrar la navidad pero al menos se que debe ser una cena familiar y con pavo y cosas así

Mangle: que es un pavo?

Foxy: jeje eres tan inocente, un pavo es como un pollo pero más grande

Mangle: ahh bueno, y que más se hace en navidad?

Freddy: pues se decora con luces y adornos navideños…

Bonnie: se cantan canciones de navidad

Chica: se hace una cena especial y galletas de jengibre

Foxy: se pone un árbol decorado con esferas y abajo se ponen regalos

Mangle: regalos!

Golden: asi es santa Claus les traen regalos a los niños que se portan bien, y a ti no te traerá nada porque siempre haces desastres con Foxy

Freddy: jaja ay Golden, no creí que fueras tan inocente, Santa Claus no existe

Golden: jaja lo se solo quería ver si engañaba a Mangle

Mangle: oye! Entonces quien trae los regalos?

Foxy: pues nosotros mismos, les compramos regalos a las personas que nos importan si podemos claro, en mi caso no podría regalarles a todos, pero si te daré algo a ti, además Scott siempre nos regala algo en navidad

Luego llego Scott con los demás

Scott: Chicos les tengo unos cuantos anuncios

Todos: si –poniendo atención-

Scott: primero, hoy repararemos la calefacción

Chica: menos mal

Scott: el segundo, 2 sobrinos míos vendrán a quedarse estas fiestas con nosotros

Todos: bien!

Scott: la última y supongo que es la mala noticia, es que no tengo suficiente dinero para el festejo de este año, pero aun así les comprare sus regalos y haremos una pequeña cena con tamales y soda

Chica: solo tamales, pero quería mostrarle a los demás lo que es una verdadera cena navideña con pavo y todo eso

Scott: lo siento, ya será en otra ocasión

Todos: ah está bien

Luego Scott se va.

Freddy: hay que ayudar a Scott, tienen ahorros?

Golden: yo si pero planeaba comparte algo a ti

Foxy: yo también solo tengo para el regalo de Mangle

Freddy: hay que pensar en algo para juntar dinero y tener una mejor navidad

Bonnie: toquemos villancicos en la calle y pedimos dinero

Foxy: pero que vergüenza

Bonnie: acaso no quieres que Mangle pase una bonita navidad?

Foxy: está bien lo haremos

Mangle: ay Foxy eres tan lindo –lo besa-

Foxy: jeje si lo que sea por ti

Bonbon: bien pues tocaremos para que nos den dinero

Freddy: lo haremos después de saber con cuanto nos va a apoyar Scott

Mangle: Foxy vamos a jugar en la nieve

Foxy: está bien vamos

Chica: cuando regresen se dan un baño caliente y vienen a tomarse un chocolate caliente o les hará daño

Foxy y Mangle: si Chica

Y afuera…

Foxy y Mangle hicieron o trataron de hacer un muñeco de nieve (con orejas de zorro), luego agarraron unos cuantos cartones y los usaron como trineos

Foxy: -jalando el cartón con Mangle arriba- ya me canse, pesas mucho

Mangle: -molesta- me estás diciendo gorda!

Foxy: no, claro que no, solo dije que…

Mangle: -enojada- me dijiste gorda –le lanza una bola de nieve en la cara-

Foxy: ya cálmate no eres gorda, solo me canse de jalarte y no me golpees así –le lanza una bola de nieve-

Mangle: asi que quieres guerra, pues bien –comienza a hacer un muro de nieve alrededor de ella y le da forma de barco

Foxy: jeje se lo que quieres, bien pues tendremos una guerra de piratas –tambien hace un barco de nieve-

Mangle: yo ganare esta guerra pirata Foxy prueba las balas de mi cañon

Foxy: arrrrrrrrg pues yo no me dejare pirata Mangle voy a derribar tu barco malhecho

Mangle: malhecho! Pero si el tuyo está peor –lanza muchas bolas de nieve hacia Foxy-

Foxy hace lo mismo y de repente la nieve de la superficie se les estaba acabando y Foxy empezó a sacar de más al fondo y siguió lanzando, Mangle hizo lo mismo, después una de las bolas hizo sangrar a Mangle de la cabeza

Mangle: oye detente me lanzaste una piedra

Foxy estaba tan emocionado que no dejo de lanzar hasta que le tiro el barco a Mangle

Mangle se enojó de verdad y también le lanzó piedras con nieve a Foxy. Se lanzaron tantas piedras hasta que una mujer enojada les grito…

Sra Hernandez: [que pésimo apellido XD] oigan vándalos rompieron mis ventanas

Foxy: corre Mangle –la jala al orfanato-

Freddy: que les pasa, porque vienen corriendo?

Foxy: ahí viene la vecina!

Freddy: otra vez, ahora que le hicieron?

Chica: y que les paso a ustedes, miren como vienen sangrando

Mangle: Foxy me lanzo piedras

Foxy: no fue a propósito, además tu también me lanzaste

Sra Hernández: quiero hablar con el señor Scott

Freddy: -gritando- Scott te habla la vecina!

Scott: ay no, seguro Foxy y Mangle otra vez hicieron alguna travesura en su casa

Scott: que se le ofrece Señora Hernández?  
Sra Hernández: sus vándalos me rompieron dos de mis ventanas

Scott: oh no, no se preocupe se las pagare.

Foxy: oiga usted es rica, y nosotros somos pobres

Sra Hernández: cállate maldito vándalo retrasado, tan grandes y jugando a los piratas

Scott: ya está bien, le pagare las ventanas pero no insulte a mis chicos, usted no tiene idea de lo que ellos han sufrido

La sra Hernández se va enojada

Mangle: lo sentimos Scott

Scott: ah está bien, no se preocupen

Foxy: oye Scott cuando sea pirata te pagare todo lo que te debo

Scott: no hace falta Foxy, y ustedes dos cúrense esos golpes y tomen un baño caliente

Más tarde

Scott: chicos vengan todos

Todos se reúnen en la sala

Scott: les presento a mis sobrinos Carlos y Ximena

Extrañamente ambos eran también "raros" con partes de animal. Carlos era un chico de 19 años con orejas de lobo y Ximena una chica de 12 años con orejas de gato

Todos: hola chicos, bienvenidos!

Scott: ellos dormirán con ustedes, asi que háganles espacio

Chica: vamos Ximena te mostrare el dormitorio

Freddy: ven Carlos –lo dirige al dormitorio-

Con las chicas…

Ximena: donde dormirte?

Golden: propongo que Chica y yo juntemos nuestras camas y asi duermas en medio

Ximena: no me agrada dormir en medio

Chica: pues duerme en una orilla, yo dormiré en medio

Y con los chicos…

Carlos: quiero esa cama –señala la de Foxy-

Foxy: emm esa es mi cama

Bonnie: porque todos quieren la cama de Foxy

Freddy: Foxy tu dormirás en la sala

Foxy: pero hace mucho frio

Springtrap: es el sobrino de Scott, déjalo dormir donde quiera

Carlos: oigan no tienen que dejarme una cama, puedo dormir en el suelo

Freddy: claro que no, eres el nuestro invitado, duerme en mi cama

Foxy: no Freddy, no dejare que duermas en el piso, duerme en mi cama y yo en el piso

Bonnie: no Foxy, duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el piso

Ballon Boy: no Bonnie duerme en mi cama yo dormiré…

Springtrap: ya cállense, porque no pegan las camas para que se haga una cama grande y quepan todos

Freddy: juntemos la de Foxy, Bonnie y la mía, y así cabremos bien los 4

Todos: si

A la hora de la cena

Freddy: Golden y yo les hicimos quesadillas con jamón

Foxy: Mangle estas enojada? No me has hablado desde que entramos

Mangle: pues me golpeaste con piedras y me dijiste gorda

Foxy: oh vamos no te dije gorda y además no te pegue a propósito con las piedras

Mangle: pero me dolió

Foxy: -abraza a Mangle- vamos mi linda pirata olvídalo –la besa-

Mangle: está bien

Bonnie: oigan no hagan eso, hay una niña presente

Ximena: no soy una niña

Scott: chicos, faltan 2 días para la cena de noche buena asi que tengan el dinero para que vayan a comprar todo –le da dinero a Freddy-

Freddy: bien nosotros nos arreglamos

Scott se va a su oficina

Freddy: solo nos dio 150 dólares, con eso podremos celebrar una navidad decente

Golden: entonces pediremos dinero?

Bonnie: si hay cantar en la calle para que nos den dinero

Toy chica: hay que hacer una lista de lo que necesitamos

Chica: pues obviamente un pavo, la carne para el relleno, fruta, verduras, papas para un pure, Spaguetti, crema, mantequilla , pan, vino blanco y jugo de naranja

Freddy: eso necesitas solo para la cena?

Chica: si, que Toy chica haga una lista de lo que necesita para los postres

Freddy: es demasiado, además aún faltan las sodas y la decoración.

Bonnie: también hace falta una piñata y dulces

Todos: si dulces!

Freddy: pues que Ballon Boy y Puppet se encarguen de la decoración, Golden y yo los dulces y la piñata, Chica y Bonnie la cena, Toy chica y Toy Freddy del postre, Springtrap y Bonbon de poner las bocinas para la música y el proyector para ver videos

Foxy: y Mangle y yo que haremos?

Todos: ammmm

Freddy: es cierto, falta algo muy importante, el árbol de navidad

Chica: les encargaras a ellos el árbol?

Freddy: si, chicos esta es una misión muy importante, sin el árbol no hay navidad, asi que les daremos el dinero para que compren el árbol y sus adornos, solo deben comprarlo y traerlo aquí, lo decoran con luces, esferas y demás, y eso es todo, espero no tengan ningún problema

Mangle: nos hablas como si fuéramos a arruinar todo

Todos miran a Mangle y a Foxy

Foxy: ya pues, se que a veces podemos ser un desastre pero esto lo haremos bien

Freddy: bien entonces asi nos repartiremos los deberes

Al dia siguiente todos fueron a cantar afuera del centro comercial y les fue muy bien

Freddy: creo que con esto será suficiente. Por la tarde repartieron el dinero para todo

Golden: Mangle esto es para el árbol, cómprenlo y compren esferas y luces –le da 200 dólares-

Foxy: con esto tendremos para todo?

Chica: pues si, no se les ocurra hacer tonterías

Ese día todos andaban en el centro comercial comprando lo de la cena y los regalos

Y en el orfanato…

Carlos: en que puedo ayudar chicos?

Bonnie: ayúdame con los instrumentos que están en el sotano

Gold

en: Foxy, Mangle, ya debieron haber comprado el árbol

Foxy: cierto, vamos a buscar un árbol

Freddy: no, ya es muy tarde, mejor lo compran mañana temprano

Mangle: está bien

Al dia siguiente…

Scott: quien va a ir por el árbol?

Freddy: Foxy y Mangle

Scott: ay no, espero no arruinen esto

Ximena: yo quiero ir con ellos

Scott: está bien Ximena ira con ustedes chicos

Foxy: si la cuidaremos

Scott: de hecho espero que ella los cuide a ustedes

Carlos: Tío Scott yo iré con Freddy y Golden a comprar la piñata y los dulces

Scott: bien, yo tengo unas cosas más que comprar así que nos vemos en la noche

Chica: Toy chica, Toy Freddy y Bonnie vamos a empezar con los preparativos de la cena

Puppet: nosotros empezaremos a decorar el edificio, Springtrap y Bonbon ayúdenos

Springtrap: está bien

Mientras en el centro comercial

Foxy: que árbol te gusta Mangle?

Mangle: ese que esta allá, es hermoso

Foxy: emm está muy caro cuesta 250 dólares y no nos alcanza, además hay que comprar las esferas

Mangle: ahh pues ni modo, busquemos un árbol más barato

Foxy: ya se vengan –se dirigen a un casino- entremos al casino y apostemos algo de dinero y si ganamos podremos comprar el árbol más bonito

Ximena: no creo que sea buena idea, si Scott pregunta ustedes fueron los de la idea

Foxy y Mangle entraron al casino y apostaron casi todo lo que traían

Unos minutos después…

Foxy: -casi llorando- no puede ser nos gastamos casi todo

Mangle: ahora que hacemos, solo nos quedan 20 dólares

Foxy: tú y Ximena vayan a comprar esferas y luces, yo voy a tratar de cortar un pino del bosque que esta allá.

Después…

Mangle: mira esto fue lo único que complete, unas luces y 3 paquetes de esferas

Foxy: no es mucho pero luego vemos que más le colgamos. Miren este pino, hay que cortarlo –lo empieza a patear- ayúdenme

Mangle: está bien –patea el árbol-

Ximena: así no se cortara nunca

Foxy: ya se le encajare el garfio –se queda atorado- rayos ya no puedo sacar la mano de ahí

Mangle: ay no, -jala a Foxy- no se puede

Ximena: emm voy a buscar ayuda –se va-

Mangle: debo hacer algo –muerde el tronco y le arranca un pedazo-

Foxy: si haz eso, tus colmillos son muy fuertes

Mangle mordió todo el tronco cual castor hasta que libero a Foxy y partió el pino

Foxy: jeje ya podemos llevarnos el árbol

Mangle: pero ya se le cayeron muchas ramas

Foxy no importa luego con los adornos ni se le notara.

Mientras tanto con Freddy…

Freddy: que les parece esta piñata?

Carlos: está muy bien

Golden: si está muy bonita, solo faltan los dulces.

Después de recorrer varias dulcerías y comprar todo...

Freddy: vámonos, yo llevo la piñata y tú los dulces Golden

Carlos: no te preocupes yo los llevo –le quita las bolsas a Golden sonriéndole-

Golden: gracias Carlos eres muy amable –se sonroja-

Carlos: de nada –también se sonroja-

Freddy: vámonos ya –dice un poco molesto al ver que Golden se sonrojaba con Carlos

Y en el edificio…

Golden: ya trajimos los dulces y la piñata, como van con lo demás?

Chica: todo bien, pero que cansado es esto, Bonnie ve a preparar tus instrumentos yo hago esto

Bonnie: si ayúdame Carlos, Bonbon sigue ocupada con Springtrap

Carlos: si –deja los dulces en la mesa-

Freddy: donde están Foxy y Mangle, todavía no han traído el árbol?

Puppet: no, seguro tuvieron algún problema

Freddy: tenían que ser ellos –dijo molesto-

Golden: que te pasa Freddy, te ves molesto

Freddy: no me pasa nada, déjame esto a mí, yo rellenare la piñata y hare las bolsas de dulces

Golden: pero quiero ayudarte Freddy

Freddy: mejor vete a arreglar de una vez ahorita le pido ayuda a Toy Freddy

Golden: está bien (pero que le pasa)

Toy Freddy: si yo te ayudo pero que te pasa, te veo algo enojado

Freddy: no lo sé, me siento raro y solo quisiera que el sobrino de Scott se fuera ya

Chica: tuviste un problema con él?

Freddy: olvídenlo déjame en paz

Luego llegan Mangle y Foxy con el "árbol"

Foxy: -ve a Ximena comiendo galletas- pero que haces aquí? Debiste ayudarnos

Ximena: naaah

Mangle: jeje bien –nerviosa- pondremos el árbol

Chica: por dios eso ni siquiera puede llamarse árbol, es un vil tronco

Bonbon: además tiene un agujero y en el agujero tiene una ardilla

Mangle y Ximena: una ardillita!

Foxy saca la ardilla del tronco y se la da a Mangle

Mangle: es tan linda, me la puedo quedar?

Chica: si, pero debes cuidarla y si ves que se pone mal debes dejarla libre

Mangle: si, Ximena me ayudas a ponerle un moño a la ardilla?

Ximena: siiii

Freddy: -enojado- pero como se les ocurre traer eso como árbol, esta horrible, les advertí que…

Toy Freddy: ya basta cálmate, Foxy traten de acomodar eso para que quede decente

Foxy: pero que le pasa a Freddy?

Toy chica: anda en sus días XD

Mientras tanto con Bonnie…

Carlos: oye Bonnie, cuanto tiempo llevan Freddy y Golden de novios?

Bonnie: pues unos meses, porque lo preguntas?

Carlos: es que, creo que me gusta Golden

Bonnie: Queeeee!

Carlos: lo siento, es que es una chica muy linda y simpática

Bonnie: emm pues no sé, Freddy es mi amigo, es casi mi hermano y no me gustaría que el sufriera, pero si llegaras a conquistar a Golden pues ya no habría nada que hacer

Carlos: al menos me gustaría besarla una vez

Bonnie: sé que es difícil eso de encontrar novia y más para personas como nosotros porque todo el mundo nos cree unos fenómenos, pero tal vez algún día encuentres a una chica disponible y que te quiera

Carlos: pues me encantaría al menos un beso de Golden

Bonnie: emm mejor sigamos sacando los instrumentos

Y en la sala…

Mangle: que más le ponemos al árbol, se han acabado las esferas

Foxy: mira trae unos dulces de los que está echando Freddy a la piñata y galletas de jengibre para colgarlas

Ximena: le falto la estrella

Foxy: demonios, la estrella!

Mangle: y si le ponemos la ardilla?

Todos: Mangle!

Mangle: jeje es una broma

Ximena: yo hago una estrella con cartón

Foxy: muy bien

Puppet: pero que espantosidad es esta! –dijo al ver el árbol y la ardilla asomándose-

Foxy: no insultes nuestro árbol

Ballon boy: esta horrible

Mangle: no lo juzgues así, tiene sentimientos

Foxy: ah, a quien engañamos, es horrible –sale triste-

Mangle: Foxy espera –va detrás de el-

Foxy: está afuera sentado en el escalón de la entrada

Mangle: Foxy que pasa?

Foxy: no me sale nada bien, además que yo quería que tu primera navidad fuera perfecta

Mangle: no te preocupes por eso, me encanta mi navidad, y lo que más me hace feliz es estar contigo –lo abraza-

Foxy: ah mi Mangle, aun así debo hacer algo, quiero que nuestro árbol sea decente –luego se fija en la ventana de la familia Hernández– ya se –se levanta-

Mangle: qué?

Foxy: vamos a robar el árbol de los estirados de los Hernández

Mangle: pero eso es una mala idea, así está bien

Foxy: no está bien, mira eso, ellos nadando en dinero y nosotros pobres, hay que robarles el árbol. Quiero que mi novia tenga una bonita navidad –abraza a Mangle-

Mangle: está bien

Ximena: que hacen?

Foxy: robaremos el árbol de los Hernández

Ximena: los acompaño

Los tres se asoman a la ventana, la familia está en el comedor cenando

Foxy: tiene que ser ahora, rápido yo los distraeré mientras tu sacas el árbol desde la puerta del jardín de atrás

Mangle: si pero como los distraerás?

Foxy: me vestiré de santa Claus y distraeré a todos…

Ximena: y yo que?

Mangle: ve con Foxy y vístete de duende

Luego Foxy y Ximena se metieron por la chimenea y fueron al comedor

Foxy: jojojo feliz navidad!

Los hijos de los Hernández se pusieron contentos y los padres se miraron el uno al otro

Sr Hernández: tú los contrataste?

Sra Hernández: no, porque vinieron?

Foxy: jojojo soy Santa Claus y visito a los niños buenos

Ximena: y yo soy un duende

Mientras Mangle sacaba el árbol por la puerta trasera con todo y regalos

Foxy: -se da cuenta de que Mangle ha salido- bien eso es todo, nos vamos –salen corriendo-

Mangle: lo logramos Foxy

Foxy: pongámoslo en lugar del otro!

Y en el orfanato

Foxy: trajimos un árbol más decente

Freddy: pero de dónde sacaron ese árbol!

Mangle: no preguntes

Luego llegan los señores Hernández

Sr Hernández: donde está el Señor Scott?

Scott: que pasa?

Sr Hernández: sus malditos delincuentes se robaron nuestro árbol

Foxy: pero como puede acusarnos de esa forma

Sra. Hernández: porque ustedes dejaron sus pisadas en la nieve y conducen del patio de mi casa hasta aquí

Ximena: jajjaaja

Mangle: cállate, además tu también nos ayudaste

Ximena: yo solo quise ir con ustedes

Sra Hernández: regrésenos nuestro árbol y los regalos

Foxy: ustedes son ricos, bien pueden comprarse otro árbol igual

Scott: Foxy regrésales el árbol

Foxy: está bien –trae el árbol-

Mangle: no te preocupes Foxy, me agrada el tronco, además aquí encontré a la ardillita

Foxy: eres muy linda Mangle pero yo quería que tuvieras una bonita navidad

Puppet: ya no es para tanto, esperen –levanta sus brazos en dirección del árbol que Foxy había traído-

Luego le salieron ramas nuevas al árbol y se vio más bonito

Mangle y Foxy: queeeeeeeeeee!  
Foxy: mendiga Puppet si podías hacer eso desde el principio porque no nos dijiste

Puppet: me encanta verlos batallar

Mangle: maldita Puppet

Más tarde durante la cena…

Carlos: te quedo muy buena la cena Chica

Chica: gracias

Scott: terminando la cena podemos empezar con la piñata y los dulces

Todos: Siiiiii

Después de la cena se fueron al patio a romper la piñata, Scott y Springtrap la sostuvieron de arriba y los demás le pegarían

Scott: Ximena primero porque es la más pequeña

Unos turnos después le toco a Mangle

Mangle: que bien, yo nunca le he pegado a una piñata –agarra el palo para pegarle a la piñata y después de su turno seguía muy emocionada y el palo salió volando-

Todos: ay no!

El palo de la piñata rompió de nuevo una de las ventanas de los Hernández

Foxy: otra vez a correr

Scott: porque son así ustedes

Después de volver a pagarle la ventana a la Sra Hernández…

Freddy: tengan sus bolsas de dulces

Foxy: no le echaste mazapanes

Freddy: si les eche y les eche 5… espera esa no es tu bolsa dámela –se la quita- Carlos esta es tu bolsa

Carlos: gracias Freddy

Scott: bien vamos al árbol, es hora de abrir los regalos

Todos: regalos!  
Bonnie: estoy muy emocionado, que será mi regalo… tal vez una guitarra nueva, o no se otro instrumento musical…

Foxy: yo quiero un barco

Mangle: yo también

Ximena: yo quiero una tableta grafica

Scott: aquí están los 14 regalos que compre para ustedes, busquen el suyo y ábranlo

Foxy: a un lado Freddy déjame agarro el mío

Todos abren sus regalos

Toy chica: una falda nueva

Toy Freddy: yo tengo un suéter

Freddy: yo un sombrero

Foxy: yo unas botas

Mangle: yo un chaleco nuevo

Chica: Scott nos regalaste ropa a todos?

Scott: emmm si, no tenia mucho dinero

Todos: ahhhhh

Foxy: bueno pero yo le tengo algo mejor a Mangle

Mangle: siii quiero ver el regalo que me dio Foxy

Foxy: ábrelo –le da el regalo-

Mangle: -abre la caja- un barco! Genial uno mas para la colección. Yo también te compre un regalo

Foxy: bien damelo –recible el regalo de Mangle y lo abre- Muy bien Mangle el nuevo juego de "racing boats" (carreras de barcos) ahora podremos jugar y volveré a ganarte

Mangle: cállate yo te he ganado algunas veces

Puppet: Mangle, Foxy miren arriba

Foxy: que son esas plantitas?

Puppet: son muérdagos, saben lo que eso significa

Mangle: que tendremos plantas en el techo?

Freddy: no tontos, tienen que besarse si están debajo de uno

Foxy: órale Mangle hay que hacerle caso al mierdago

Chica: es muérdago

Mangle: está bien ven acá Foxy –besa a Foxy-

Scott: bien sigan abriendo sus regalos

Golden estaba abriendo el que le dio Freddy

Golden: oh Freddy una pulsera de oro gracias –avanza unos pasos atrás-

Carlos: -abriendo uno de sus regalos sintió que Golden choco contra el- Ten cuidado –mira hacia arriba- oh hay un muérdago

Freddy: que demonios!

Bonnie: uuuu pero hay que seguir la tradición, no?

Golden: pues si, hay que seguirla –agarra a Carlos y lo besa-

Freddy: maldita Golden y maldita Puppet por poner esos mierdagos ahí

Carlos: -contento- ah lo siento Freddy pero es la tradición

Freddy: al demonio con la tradición, crees que no me he dado cuenta que te gusta mi novia

Carlos: pues si, lo admito me gusta Golden

Todos: queeeeeeeeeee!  
Golden: -avergonzada- pe.. pero yo…

Freddy: vamos Golden dinos a quien de los dos quieres

Golden: pero es que..

Freddy: no te hagas la tonta, te vi cuando te sonrojaste con el, también te gusta, admitelo –dijo enojado-

Golden: pues no puedo negar que es muy guapo y anoche soñé con el

Freddy: queee! Bien se acabó, lárgate con el

Golden: oye

Carlos: en serio pues ya lo oíste Golden, quédate conmigo

Freddy: ah tienes el descaro de decirle eso –golpea a Carlos-

Carlos: maldito oso barato –golpea a Freddy-

Scott: oigan chicos basta

Freddy y Carlos se estaban peleando a golpes

Golden: oigan no hagan eso, sé que soy hermosa pero no deben pelearse por mi

Chica: cállate Golden esto no está bien

Mangle: pégale Freddy

Ximena: vamos Carlos

Mangle: Golden tu eres novia de Freddy, acaso ya no te gusta

Golden: oigan deténganse yo debo elegir

Freddy y Carlos se detuvieron

Golden: emm bien pues, Mangle ayúdame

Mangle: yo porque pues elige a Freddy

Bonnie: elige al que quieras pero hazlo ya

Golden: me gustan los dos, me puedo quedar con ambos?

Todos: Golden!  
Carlos: por mí no hay problema

Freddy: maldito lobo –lo golpea otra vez-

Vuelven a pelear

Toy Freddy: hey basta ya

Freddy: -sangrando y enojado- bien pues, yo no soy asi, me largo, y tu Golden, no pensé que fueras así, vete con él, yo no quiero verte más –se va al dormitorio-

Golden: no Freddy, espera…

Carlos: Golden vamos quédate conmigo

Golden: es que, eres muy lindo y si me gustas, pero yo amo a Freddy, lo siento –se va a buscar a Freddy-

Carlos: está bien lo acepto pero al menos dame otro beso

Golden: está bien

Todos: Golden!

Golden: que eso no le hace daño a nadie –besa a Carlos-

Chica: bien van a arreglar esto o que, clase de navidad es esta

Golden: voy a buscar a Freddy

Los otros chicos estaban con Freddy en el dormitorio…

Foxy: hey cálmate Freddy

Freddy: me ha traicionado en mi cara, creí que Golden me quería –se pone a llorar-

Bonnie: calma Freddy

Golden: -toca la puerta- Freddy déjame hablar contigo

Freddy: no quiero

Foxy: Vámonos hay que dejarlos solos

Freddy: no se vayan

Golden: -entra- Freddy lo siento, es culpa de los muérdagos

Freddy: claro y los muérdagos te hicieron decir que te gustaba Carlos

Golden: emm es que no sabía lo que decía, tal vez me afecto el vino que tenía el pavo

Freddy: no es cierto, y déjame en paz

Golden: yo te amo a ti Freddy – lo abraza-

Freddy: ya Golden, no te creo

Golden: Vamos es navidad, no lo arruines

Freddy: está bien, bajaremos y diremos que todo está bien, pero no lo estará

Golden: vamos, que hago para que me creas

Freddy: ponte debajo de un muérdago con una chica

Golden: de acuerdo

Freddy: queee!

Golden: tu me estas retando y lo hare

Freddy: pues bien quiero que te beses con la Mangle

Golden: de acuerdo vamos

Luego bajaron a la sala otra vez

Chica: está todo bien chicos?

Freddy: claro, está bien

Golden: ven Mangle te mostrare algo

Mangle: está bien

Golden agarra a Mangle y la lleva debajo de un muérdago

Mangle: que quieres?

Golden: mira lo que hay arriba

Mangle: qué demonios, no pensaras…

Golden: tenemos que cumplir las tradiciones y no dice nada sobre que tengan que ser un hombre y una mujer

Mangle: pero Golden

Foxy: oye porque te llevas a Mangle ahí abajo, ven acá Mangle

Mangle: ya voy

Golden: no iras a ningún lado hasta que cumplas la tradición

Freddy: Foxy es tradición

Bonnie: que están haciendo?

Toy Chica: va a haber yuri aquí

Toy Freddy: yuri si!

Scott: que hacen?

Carlos: que van a hacer, se besaran en serio?

Golden: claro que si, es la tradición, -agarra a Mangle y la besa en la boca-

Foxy: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy: oh si

Bonnie: es increíble y genial

Chica: porque están haciendo esas cosas hay niños presentes

Ximena: que no soy una niña y que ricoh posho

Freddy: bien Golden te perdono

Mangle: pero qué asco

Golden: ah besas bien, bien que te gusto

Mangle: emm bueno, ya olvídalo

Foxy: Mangle lávate los dientes y enjuágate con cloro

Mangle: no exageres

Foxy: que te gusto?

Mangle: no como crees

Ximena: Carlos esta debajo de un muérdago con Bonbon

Bonbon: oh es cierto

Carlos: oh bien bésame linda

Bonbon: si

Springtrap: oye

Scott: bien, Puppet quita esos muérdagos solo causan problemas

Puppet: donde está su espíritu festivo

Chica: ya chicos es lo mejor

Foxy: Mangle escupe las babas de Golden

Mangle: ya Foxy no exageres

Golden: a Mangle le gusto mi beso, apuesto que no besas tan bien como yo

Foxy: oye mendiga Golden

Mangle: ya Foxy vamos a un muérdago a que me quites el horrible sabor de boca que me dejo Golden

Foxy: está bien

Golden: oigan y cuando nos comeremos las uvas?

Freddy: porque comeríamos uvas?

Chica: si Golden esas son en año nuevo

Golden: jaja lo siento es que no recuerdo bien la navidad

Mangle: y para que se comen uvas en año nuevo

Foxy: cada uva cumple un deseo

Mangle: en serio

Foxy: eso dicen

Mangle: bien –fue a buscar uvas que compraron y estaban en la mesa-

Foxy: que haces?

Mangle: almacenare muchas uvas para cumplir mas deseos

Foxy: buena idea

Luego se van a uno de los dormitorios y se comen las uvas

Foxy: -comiendo uvas- y deseo un barco, y unas anclas y otro barco

Mangle: y unos cañones, y un barco más y unos barriles de pólvora

Chica: que están haciendo? Porque se comen todas esas uvas?

Foxy: para cumplir muchos deseos

Chica: eso solo se vale en año nuevo o si no, no se cumplirán

Mangle: ah que mal

Foxy: jeje y como celebraremos el año nuevo

Chica: no lo sé, bajemos a seguir festejando la navidad

Freddy: Carlos siento haberte golpeado, es que amo a Golden y me puse muy celoso

Carlos: bien te entiendo, no te preocupes

Freddy: algún día encontraras a una chica que te quiera

Carlos: jeje está bien

Scott: bien pues espero que les haya gustado su navidad

Freddy: si estuvo bien

Foxy: jeje fue divertido

Mangle: si me encanto y también a Alvin

Foxy: quien es Alvin?

Mangle: mi ardilla

Scott: bien me alegro sigan festejando yo quiero descansar

Todos: está bien Scott

Así continuaron festejando la noche buena, Bonnie canto sus villancicos con estilo de rock, Puppet seguía causando problemas con sus muérdagos a Foxy le dio indigestión estomacal por comer demasiado y Mangle volvió a romper las ventanas de los Hernández (no pregunten como) y esta fue la primera navidad que celebraron todos juntos en el orfanato Cawthon.

Fin

Visiten mi nueva página de Facebook

AMLC21 Fanfics


	2. Aviso

**AVISO**

 **SE BUSCA GENTE QUE SEPA DIBUJAR BIEN Y SI SE PUEDE HACER ANIMACIONES, PLANEO HACER LA SERIE DE FNAF LOCURAS EN EL ORFANATO EN VIDEO Y SUBIRLO A YOUTUBE, OBVIAMENTE SE LES DARÁ CRÉDITOS EN LOS VIDEOS, SI TIENEN CANAL O SOBRE SUS HISTORIAS EN FANFICTION, SE LES HARÁ PROMOCIÓN**

 **yo soy un asco dibujando, y por la universidad a veces me falta tiempo, pero si consiguiera a alguien con los talentos para hacer una animacion sencilla seria genial. Claro que son demasiados capítulos y muy largos todos, pero no necesitan ser animaciones muy complicadas**

 **Si desean participar en este proyecto comuniquense por un mensaje o preferiblemente por Facebook ya saben por la página AMLC21 Fanfics.**


End file.
